1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
As one of semiconductor devices, a semiconductor module including a plurality of semiconductor elements, such as IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors) or FWDs (Free Wheeling Diodes), is widely used. For example, a function as a switching, a converter, or the like can be realized by connecting the semiconductor modules in parallel. A non-insulated semiconductor module, in these kinds of semiconductor modules, which has no insulating function inside can reduce the inductance of internal wiring compared with an insulated semiconductor module.
The non-insulated semiconductor module includes a gate terminal and source terminals on the upper surface and a drain terminal on the lower surface. Further, an integrated combination of a gate conductor and source conductor is disposed on the upper surface side, while a drain conductor is disposed on the lower surface side, and by bringing the conductors into pressure contact with the terminals from above and below, the terminals are electrically connected to the external (for example, refer to JP-A-7-312410).
However, in the semiconductor module of JP-A-312410, in the spring plate-like gate terminal brought into pressure contact by the gate conductor, the gate conductor slides while the semiconductor module is in operation, and the electrical resistance of a surface of the gate terminal in contact with the gate conductor increases. Therefore, there is the possibility that a malfunction occurs in the semiconductor module.